Memorial
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: The Guardians battle Pitch once more. Is it to even the scales of justice-or personal justice? (( Contains Quicksand and character death))


Disclaimer: (I DO NOT OWN ROTG...Or it would have ended differently lasted an hour longer...and a sequel would be in the works as we speak)

The battle had been long and fierce.  
For several moments, the balance of both sides of the scale was severely tipped, but was restored as quick as it had been upset.  
Jack was now more powerful as ever after he had become a Guardian and been more aware of his powers,and North had been an excellent mentor.  
With his staff, several Nightmares had been frozen and shattered ( by the other Guardians).  
The scales had tipped wildly ever since Aster had been lost to them-stabbed through the heart by Pitch's scythe,before being beheaded.  
However, it motivated the others to fight back ten times fiercer than ever.  
Toothiana and North watched each other's backs as their sabers and wings respectively sliced through Pitch's minions.  
Protecting his friends with a golden ring of dream sand was Sandy, who whipped each Nightmare back into a Dream.  
All the while, Pitch was sending many more...

Seeing his beloved Nightmares- his only allies and companions- be reduced to nothingness or worse, become sickeningly sweet dreamy creations,the Nightmare King took on the offensive.  
He produced a long black scythe -one that oft made believers mistake him for Death, the very same that he murdered Aster with- and swung it at the Guardians...  
He had not seen the combination of ice and dreamsand come from the right, sideways.  
It not only dissipated his weapon, but held him fast.  
*What-  
He would not go down without a fight.  
But MiM and whatever cruel Fate had in mind for him disagreed, for as he tried to summon whatever power he had left, to sift through the dregs of Fear ( he was practically just a shadow...a smear of the majestic and terrifying Nightmare monarch he once was -had he been anything else before that? Of course not-...)  
Sandy brought down the killing blow.  
It wasn't quick but it wasn't torturous. As golden streaks corrupted the darkness of his being, resembling yellow varicose veins, he knew how it felt for Sandy to "die" by his hands.

In moments, there was no black, only golden sand.

As the sandstorm cleared, all remained silent, watching and waiting for Pitch to rear his head once .  
Silence.  
Toothiana placed a tiny hand on her rosebud lips.  
"Can it really be...?"  
"Its over?"  
North lowered his sabers and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"...We finally avenged good ol' Kangeroo."  
said Jack,lowering his scythe.  
They had conquered doubt it would return in a different form, but at least the Guardians would never have to worry about the likes of Pitch Black ever again.  
"This calls for a celebration!"  
North said.  
All agreed heartily...and then held a moment of silence for the fallen Aster.

***********  
Sandy was present at the memorial for Aster, but he was not present at the banquet MiM threw for the Guardians.  
He had something to do.  
Alone he sat in the dark , in his palace, and concentrated.  
His brows were furrowed in intense concentration as he begun to form something with his dream had often shown many of his creations off the way a proud parent shows off their offspring or an artist their , this new creation of his was something the others would not understand , much less appreciate.

And even if they did, he would never let them near was a memorial to someone he once knew, even loved. The Guardians were all capable of love after all, but somehow it seemed to surprise them that the cherubic Sandy could be capable of desire-especially one so ...unrequited.

They had met before, long before Fate assigned them their roles.  
Pitch had once been Pitchiner, a well loved and brave general who had been long admired by Sandy (once Sanderson, a star pilot), and had inspired him to explore the skies...  
Seeing him again as an enemy was heartbreaking, and every time Sandy fought him, he had to tell himself it wasn't Pitchiner anymore, just a dark still it now he had killed him.  
*Each man kills the thing he loves...*  
He touched the cheek of the figure before him and stroked it tenderly before placing his forehead against Pitch's gently and closed his eyes, mulling on the aforementioned words.

Even if it was possible to bring this image of Pitch to life, what then? It wasn't the same...

He then realized, as the tears finally came,that he hadn't just been in love with Pitchiner.  
He had also been in love with Pitch.

And both were lost to him forever.

(END)


End file.
